


Metcalf's Treble Heart

by TyrusLittleMuffin (EmoSheepPrince)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Growing feelings, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Music, adult males, father - Freeform, gay relationship, musician - Freeform, principle - Freeform, two adult males falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/TyrusLittleMuffin
Summary: Dr. Metcalf has always led a double life of being the strict, rule enforcing principle at Jefferson Middle School by day and a music, tattoo loving guy at night. Metcalf didn't think he'll ever find someone else to share his love of music with until he met the father of a boy that Bowie had once been teaching.





	1. The Man At Red Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my very first Andi Mack fanfic! Woo! LOL. So yeah I've always wanted to write an andi mack fanfic and especially one where I ship Metcalf with someone and it was only until it was brought to my attention by someone on Tumblr about Victor and that's when I realized how well they looked good together on the surface! Shoutout to Tyrus-Time on tumblr for inspiring me to write this fic! xD I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic and please bare with me! I haven't written stories, especially a fanfic in so long so I might be rusty. xD

Metcalf entered the Red Rooster records store that Saturday afternoon. Being a strict principle was sometimes mentally exhausting, but also rewarding because he enjoyed seeing the kids learn to their full potential. Though, that didn't mean he also didn't enjoy his off days and downtimes too. Not many people knew of his outside persona except for those kids Buffy and Jonah. Metcalf hadn't meant for them to see him getting a full blown tattoo sleeve that one time and it shocked him momentarily, but then...he was happy. Why was he happy? At the time, Metcalf felt like he could finally open himself up to his students about how cool and laid back he really is outside of school so that's why back at school, he approached them. Of course he should've expected to not get the reactions he had hoped for. He had felt a little sting in his chest when Buffy told him that she can't get a tattoo because that's what teachers are doing now. Metcalf never wanted to prevent anybody from getting a cool tattoo just because he has one, but now he felt like he was trying too hard so alas, he'll have to go back to keeping his hidden persona to himself for now.

Besides the tattoo/skateboarding shop, the Red Rooster records store was also another little home away from home place for Metcalf. This place was like a treasure trove for all types of music lovers and sometimes Metcalf did enjoy coming here to pick up some new music to listen to at home. Metcalf didn't really expect to bump into anyone he knew and he wasn't sure if anyone would recognize him anyways since he was wearing a casual black t-shirt with blue jean pants and his tattooed arms were fully expose for all to see. Then again, that didn't stop Buffy and Jonah from recognizing him the last time so who knows.

Metcalf picked up a vinyl record of a Beatles album and looked it over when he heard a different kind of music that wasn't the one playing through the speakers in the store. 

"Hm."

Metcalf set the record down and quietly walked over to where Bowie held his guitar lessons at and he stood a bit in hiding, not wanting to cause any interruption to the guitar lessons. Metcalf crossed his arms and bobbed his head a bit, smiling a little as he listened to the nice riff of the guitars. He pulled his eyes away from the fingers strumming on the guitars and looked up at the 'student' who was being taught. It's not completely unusual to see an adult being taught on how to play the guitar, but it was still an interesting sight to see.

"That was awesome, dad!" The little boy exclaimed next to his father after Bowie had finished teaching him a key.

The man being taught, grinned and playfully ruffled his son's hair. Metcalf smiled at that. So, that's his son, eh? He wondered how old the boy was. He looked old enough to be in middle school. As Metcalf was contemplating this, the boy's father finally looked over in his direction and the both of them locked eyes. It was only a split second stare, but to Metcalf, it felt like it went on for awhile. Anybody around them would think they're just having a simple staring contest.

The first person that broke up the 'staring contest' first was the father when his son spoke up. 

"Are you here to learn how to play too?" The boy asked. That's when Bowie also looked over with surprise then he smiled. "Hey!"

Metcalf offered up a polite smile and shook his head, his eyes focusing on the boy now.

"Not at all. I'm just here to browse the vinyl and couldn't help to overhear a nice little teaching lesson." He explained.

The boy smiled brightly. "Yeah? That's not a surprise because Bowie is awesome at what he does! He's really a good teacher, right dad?" The boy asked his father.

The father also smiled and nodded. "Totally. When me and my son Shaun first heard Bowie teaching Jonah how to play, we were completely mesmerized." He said in awe which caused Bowie to chuckle.

"You guys flatter me!"

Shaun shrugged. "It's only the truth!" He said with a cheeky grin.

Bowie smiled and gestured to Metcalf. "Anyways, this is Metcalf. He comes in here sometimes to look at vinyl over the weekends. He knows about music too." He explained.

Metcalf smirked. "More than know. I play a bit of guitar too." He said with a coolly shrug, still trying to appear as the 'cool principle' even though they didn't know he was also a principle.

At the mention of playing guitar, the dad's eyes lit up. "You play too? Since when!?"

Seeing the dad's immediate excited reaction made Metcalf smile softly. "Since I was a young teen." He replied softly.

The dad then stared at Metcalf like he was some music God. He could only imagine how cool Metcalf must've been as a teen playing guitar! If only he had that luxury as a kid. Both Shaun and Bowie gave each other awkward glances then Shaun started waving his hand in front of his dad's face.

"Dad?"

"....."

Bowie raised an eyebrow then he reached over to snap his fingers in front of the dad's face.

"Victor?"

Victor blinked, finally coming out of his trance. "H-huh??"

Shaun smirked. "You were in a daze again."

Victor rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Oh, was I? Sorry." He turned back to Metcalf.

"As a kid, I....I always felt like I wasn't cool enough to play the guitar and now that I can, I felt like I've gotten too old for it now..." He explained.

Metcalf shook his head. "You're never too old. Look at me!" He raised his arms in the air.

"I'm an adult with tattoos and have always been told that I should never get tattoos because they'll look gross when I'm older, but guess what? I said screw that. I'm gonna get tattoos and play guitar and nobody is gonna stop me!" He said proudly.

"Speaking of your tattoos, they are SO cool!" Shaun spoke up with a grin.

That's when Victor took the time to glance over Metcalf's tattoos and he nodded in agreement. "They are pretty....sick!"

Shaun groaned and rolled his eyes. "Daaad."

Metcalf chuckled. "Sick is right, man."

"Anyways, sorry for interrupting your lesson."

"It's not a problem!" Both Bowie and Victor said at the same time then they looked at each other and chuckled.

"Would you like to join us? Maybe you can show off your own skills to my apprentice." Bowie offered up.

Metcalf shrugged and nodded. "Don't mind if I do. Besides looking at vinyl, I don't have anything else to do." He walked over and grabbed a chair then he sat next to Bowie who gave him his guitar to play with. Metcalf started to strum a little to get his barrings then he started whipping out the most sickest guitar solo. All eyes were on Metcalf, Victor especially. Victor couldn't take his eyes away from Metcalf's fingers and how they easily glided across the guitar strings. He was mesmerized by something he's never seen before. Compared to Bowie, Metcalf was like the cool kid at school that you were afraid to approach, but also really admired by them. Victor was starting to feel a bit intimidated by how cool Metcalf is and how uncool of a dad himself is. He knew he'll never get to be on Metcalf's level.

Once Metcalf finished his guitar solo, he looked over at Victor for his response. "Sorry. I might be a bit rusty. I've been busy lately and haven't had the time to practice."

"Rusty!? You call THAT rusty!?" Shaun blurted out in shock which made Metcalf chuckle and shrug then he looked back at Victor. "What do you think anyways?"

"That..."

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Shaun shouted, standing right up and pumping his fist into the air. "You should be a guitar teacher!"

Metcalf chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm cut out to teach guitar. That's more Bowie's speed."

Shaun frowned then he turned to his dad who was still mesmerized by Metcalf. Shaun grabbed his dad's shoulders and shook them gently.

"Come on, dad! Tell him that he should be a teacher!"

Victor blinked, briefly looking at his son then back at Metcalf. "Well...if Mr. Metcalf doesn't want to then we shouldn't force him, son."

Shaun pouted and plopped back down on the couch. Metcalf offered up a soft smile. "Sorry. This has been fun, though. I'll let you guys get back to it." He said then he handed Bowie his guitar back before leaving.

"Why don't you want him to teach?" Shaun then asked.

"What about Bowie?" Victor replied.

Bowie shook his head, smiling. "Hey, if you wanna go ask Metcalf to be your teacher, I won't take offense."

Victor's eyes widen. "T-teacher? Ah...I don't know about asking him to be my teacher..."

Bowie gave a confused smile. "Why not?"

Victor sighed and shrugged. "That guy is just...SO cool. His playing, his...look. His everything!"

Shaun smirked. "I see you've got a crush, dad." He added teasingly.

Victor blinked. "Crush? Oh, son, you're mistaking this for admiration! I just admire the guy is all!"

Shaun crossed his arms and continued to smirk. "Uh huh..."

Victor looked over to where Metcalf had gone to then he took a deep breath before sitting the guitar in his arms down and got up, walking right over to where Metcalf was browsing the records.

"M-mr. Metcalf!"

Metcalf glanced over. "Hm?" He smiled when he saw Victor. "Hey, feel free to call me just Metcalf. You can drop the Mr." He joked lightly.

Victor chuckled. "Alright, Just Metcalf!" He joked back, giving him some finger guns which caused Metcalf to laugh lightly.

"Anyways, um...if you don't mind...would you care to be my teacher?"


	2. Don't Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Something I'd like to add is that I'm not a big knowledgeable person about music or even playing an instrument in general. The first and last time I ever played a guitar was years ago at my cousin's house where she taught me how to play the A key and that's it xDD So if I mention something that isn't right then please bare with me and just let me know the ins and outs of guitar playing cause I have NO clue! Also, I hope the pacing is good with Metcalf's and Victor's growing relationship. I try to add cute moments here and there without making it seem I'm shoving romance down their throats :P Please let me know what you guys think cause I'm enjoying writing this ship and I always want to improve on my writing!

"Anyways, um...if you don't mind...would you care to be my teacher?"

Metcalf raised his eyebrows in surprise. Never had he ever got to teach someone how to play guitar and he didn't think he would be that good of a teacher anyways. Not because he's not patient enough to teach, but because he takes his job very seriously and tends to be pretty strict when it comes to things like teaching and being authoritative so he didn't want to turn Victor off if he could help it. 

"What...what about Bowie?" Metcalf finally asked after a moment of thinking.

Victor smiled and waved Metcalf off. "Bowie said he's okay with it! So...how about it? Got enough time in your day to teach an old man how to play guitar?" He joked teasingly.

Metcalf couldn't even joke along with Victor right now. He bit down on his bottom lip, still contemplating.

Victor reached a hand on and grasped onto Metcalf's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please? I'll pay you?" Just then, Shaun came bounding up to the two adult males.

"Yeah, please!" He pleaded along with his dad, giving big puppy dog eyes. Victor chuckled at his son then he gave Metcalf a puppy dog eyed look of his own. Metcalf looked from Shaun to Victor, glancing back and forth between the two of them before he sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Okay! Okay! I'll...teach you how to play guitar." He finally agreed.

"Yeah!" Both Victor and Shaun shouted out then they high fived each other. That made Metcalf smirk.

"Anyways, you don't need to pay me. I'm willing to do it for free. How about having the lessons over the weekend?" Metcalf spoke up.

Victor nodded. "Sounds good! Oh, we'll need to exchange numbers, don't we?" He said, pulling out his phone. 

Metcalf took Victor's phone from him and entered his number then he sent a quick text to his own phone so he'll have Victor's number. "There we go." He said, handing Victor's phone back to him.

"Thanks for doing this." Victor spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah! It means a lot to my dad!" Shaun added with a grin which made Victor ruffle his hair playfully. "Shush."

Metcalf softly smiled at the father and son, though he still had some doubts deep down about this. Would he be a good teacher? What if he was too strict for Victor and the guy decided to just up and quit and go back to being taught by Bowie? Or worst...what if he ruins guitar playing for the guy? Metcalf didn't think he could stomach if that ever happened. Playing guitar meant a lot to Metcalf and he could see that it meant a lot to Victor too. Oh well. No backing out now.

\--------

The next Saturday, Metcalf was busy pacing back and forth in his living room, feeling his nerves bubbling up inside him. He stepped over to the comfortable, medium sized black couch and tried to fix the pillows again for the fourth time. 

"Like this? No..." He sighed, scratching at his head. 

He wanted things to be perfect! He wanted Victor to feel comfortable in his room. Over the course of the week, him and Victor had shared a few texts back and forth about the lessons with them both agreeing to hold it at Metcalf's house since they'll have more quiet time to focus and practice. Victor had also asked about bringing Shaun along which Metcalf didn't mind at all. He could tell that the father and son duo liked to do things together and spend time together which is what Metcalf liked to see between a parent and a child. Too many times have he seen a parent and child not seeing eye to eye and getting along so it was refreshing to see people like Victor and Shaun for once.

Metcalf then moved over to the dark brown coffee table and started messing around with it. He grabbed the remote control and placed it into the small basket that was in the center of the coffee table and held pieces of candy, marbles and guitar picks. He stood up straight, resting his hands on his hips. 

"Should I make some snacks too?" He thought out loud just when the doorbell rung.

His head whipped over to the front door. "Oh shoot. They're here."

He rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal Victor and Shaun. He smiled at them.

"Hey! Welcome! Come on in." He stepped to the side to let them then closed the door behind them while Victor and Shaun looked around Metcalf's place.

"Nice place you got here!" Victor complimented. Victor already found his eyes roaming over Metcalf's interesting dark colored decor and the many artwork and knick knacks representing music. Metcalf definitely didn't play when it comes to music. That's for sure!

"Thanks. It's not much." Metcalf said with a coolly shrug and a smile. 

"Oh, here! We brought this for you." Victor said as he held out a plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Metcalf took the plate and looked it over. "This looks delicious. Did you guys bake it yourself?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Both Victor and Shaun gave each other awkward glances then they shook their head.

"We...uh...bought it." Victor admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, dad isn't the most skilled in the kitchen." Shaun joked.

"Hey! I can cook...sort of." Victor tried to defend himself, but failed.

Metcalf chuckled. "It's the thought that counts, but thanks! We can munch on these as we practice. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring out some drinks." He told them as he set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table then he hurried over to the small kitchen to whip out three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. While Metcalf was in the kitchen, Victor plopped down on the couch and got comfortable, still looking around Metcalf's place. Shaun on the other hand made it his mission to check out every decor in the place. He walked over to Metcalf's vinyl collection and picked up an random album, looking it over. That's when Victor noticed what he was doing.

"Oh, be careful, Shaun!" He called out as Metcalf walked back in with three glasses, a bag of chips and a bowl of dip.

"So...do you live by yourself?" Victor finally spoke up.

Metcalf nodded as he walked over to the hall closet to grab out his two guitars. "Pretty much!"

"I see. So there's no girlfriend or wife in the picture?" Victor then asked.

Metcalf smirked as he walked back over and handed Victor one of his guitars.

"Nah. As what the kids would say, I'm a single pringle. What about you? I mean I'm assuming since you have Shaun..."

Victor sighed as he took the guitar and shook his head. "The wife and I are divorced. It's just me and Shaun."

Metcalf sat down, his eyes wide. "Sorry! I didn't know it was a touchy subject." He quickly apologized.

Victor shook his head and shrugged Metcalf off. "It's fine."

The two of them sat there in awkward silence for a minute before Metcalf decided to break it.

"So, what has Bowie taught you so far?" He asked.

After Metcalf heard of how much Bowie has taught Victor, they got right down to the lesson and at first Metcalf was holding back, afraid to scare Victor off.

"Is something the matter?" Victor finally asked after realizing how awkward Metcalf seemed.

Metcalf looked at Victor in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...you seem to be holding back, is all. You can teach me, you know." Victor explained softly.

Metcalf smiled nervously. "Ah. Right. This is my first time teaching guitar so I'm having some doubts." He confided softly.

Victor frowned. "Hey, it's okay. If I didn't believe you would be a good teacher for me, I wouldn't have asked." He reassured.

Metcalf looked at Victor and smiled softly. "I can't believe I'm being encouraged by my own pupil." He joked with a chuckle.

Victor chuckled along with him. "Hey, we all have to start somewhere!"

"True. True. Well, let's get to it then!"

Metcalf no longer held back on his teaching and got right into the zone. His strict, authoritative persona jumped right and never skipped a bit. At first, it surprised Victor, but then he smiled and went along with it, finding it interesting how Metcalf had a different side to him than just a cool music dude.

"No. No. This right here! Play this string." Metcalf set his guitar down next to him then he wrapped an arm around Victor and placed a hand on the hand that was strumming the guitar. "Like this."

"This?" Victor asked as he strummed lightly then he glanced at Metcalf and noticed how awfully close they were being. Their faces were practically inches apart.

"Dad!"


	3. "I guess I can say I admire you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! Writing this fanfic makes me hope that we'll get to see more Metcalf and Victor in Andi Mack in the future even if there's no scenes of them together. I just love these characters from the few scenes we've gotten of them. xD And getting to write this fanfic gives me the chance to bring out all the typical cliches that I've grown to love ;3 I want to thank everybody who has been reading this so far!

"Dad!"

Victor's eyes widen and without thinking, he immediately shoved the large end of the guitar into Metcalf's stomach which caused him to double over and grab his stomach in pain. He moaned out softly while Victor focused on his son.

"Y-yes, Shaun?"

Shaun stepped over then he looked back and forth between Metcalf and his dad. He slowly lifted a finger to point at Metcalf. 

"Um...are you okay, sir?"

Victor stared at his son in confusion then his eyes slowly followed Shaun's finger to Metcalf who was still clutching at his stomach. Victor almost gasped and he quickly pulled the guitar away and set it down beside himself then he rested a hand on Metcalf's shoulder.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I had hit you. Are you alright?" He quickly asked in concern.

Metcalf lifted his gaze to Victor and offered up a small smile. "I've dealt with worst things as a teen." He joked lightly which made Victor felt immense relief that he hadn't seriously injured his new guitar teacher. After making sure that Metcalf was okay, Victor turned his attention back to his son.

"Did you need something, Shaun?"

"Huh?" Shaun blinked, forgetting why he had called out to his dad in the first place. It wasn't that he needed something or had anything important to say. It was just...seeing his dad and Mr. Metcalf looking awfully close.... Shaun quickly shook his head to push the thoughts out then he gave his dad a warm smile.

"Bathroom?"

Metcalf gently rubbed his stomach then he pointed down the hallway. "Down there and on your left." He told him then he watched Shaun leave before turning back to Victor who was staring at him, still concerned. Metcalf smirked.

"Don't give me that look. I said I'm fine. I might end up with a bruise tomorrow morning, though..." He lightly teased sarcastically, but unfortunately Victor was slow to get the joke.

"Wait, really?" He jumped right up.

"Do you have anything we can put on your stomach?"

Metcalf stared at Victor for a second before he burst out laughing then he waved for Victor to sit down.

"I was just joking." He admitted.

Victor smiled, looking visibly relieved.

"Anyways, why don't we take a break?" Metcalf offered.

"Good idea." Victor agreed then he reached over to the chip bag and started eating some chips while Metcalf sipped on some more of his lemonade, drowning in his thoughts again. Metcalf slowly glanced over at Victor, watching him eat. He had yet another thought tugging at the back of his mind. Dare he ask? Victor seemed like an honest guy so far so maybe he wouldn't hold back on what he thought of him.

"Victor...why did you ask me to be your teacher? You never really explained." He spoke up softly.

"Hm?" Victor looked at Metcalf and swallowed the chip he had been munching on. "I hadn't? Oh... well..."

Victor grabbed his glass and started to quietly sip on his lemonade, feeling a bit too shy to admit the reason why he wanted to be taught by Metcalf. All the while, Metcalf kept his gaze on Victor, expecting an answer, but when he didn't get it after a few minutes had went by, he sighed softly.

"You don't have to explain." He reassured quickly.

Victor turned to Metcalf and shook his head. "Oh, no no! It's just...you might find this weird. Especially since we just met..."

Those words definitely caught Metcalf's attention. He raised an eyebrow, wanting to urge Victor to speak more, but he kept quiet, not wanting to push him either.

Victor closed his eyes and sighed, hanging his head. "How to I put this into words where it doesn't sound creepy..." He mumbled to himself under his breath, trying to be quiet so Metcalf didn't hear, but the man heard it anyways and smirked. After a moment of silence and collecting himself, Victor set the glass down on the coffee table then he slowly turned to Metcalf, staring him right in the eyes.

"I think you're so cool! The fact that you can play a guitar when I barely can and the fact that you have some cool tattoos and...your hair..."

Metcalf chuckled, running his fingers through his arctic fox hair.

"So, what you're saying is that I gained a fan?" He teased.

Victor blinked. "I...I guess so. Is that weird?"

Metcalf shook his head, waving the guy off. "No way. So you really think I'm cool?" He asked, still feeling disbelief.

Victor smiled and nodded. "Of course! When I first saw you, you looked like one of those guys I would desperately want to befriend when I was a teen, but couldn't because you're so...erm..."

Metcalf raised an eyebrow then he leaned forward, feeling more intrigued. "So....what?"

"So...unapproachable." He admitted shyly.

Metcalf blinked then he burst out laughing. "Me? No. There must be SOME mistake. Me cool? Are you sure? What about Bowie? He plays the guitar too." He pointed out.

Victor lightly shrugged. "Yeah...well...true, but...I don't know. There's just something about you that makes you cool. I guess I can say I admire you."

Metcalf leaned back on his couch, resting an arm over the top. 

"Huh...me...cool...And I also have an admirer?" He didn't know what to make of this news. He felt...happy. Happy that someone saw him as a cool dude instead of a strict and uptight principle even though Victor nor Shaun knew that he actually IS a principle, but that's another story for another day. Speaking of, he wondered how Victor would react to hear that he's actually a principle. While Metcalf debated this mentally, Victor looked over Metcalf's tattoos again.

"Did you just get your sleeve done?" Victor suddenly asked.

Metcalf looked over at him and nodded then he sat up and rested his arm on his own leg.

"Yup. A couple weeks ago, actually. This was my very first tattoo and there's not much meaning behind it other than me wanting it at the time. I was 18." He explained as he went over his first tattoo 'story'.

"Cool." Victor said in awe then he slowly reached out to touch it. "May I?"

Metcalf smirked and nodded. "Go for it."

Victor started looking over every single tattoo that Metcalf had, carefully touching each one. He was in total awe of how cool and amazing the design was. While Victor was in his own little world, Metcalf was pulled into his own also. He still couldn't believe that someone found him cool! Granted, the guy is an adult, but still! He honestly felt like the more he got older, the less cool he was no matter how many tattoos he got or how much he played the guitar and it didn't help that he's also a strict principle at a middle school where most of the kids probably saw him as some uncool dude who needs to get laid so he can stop being so uptight or something.

Meanwhile Shaun got done with being in the bathroom and stepped out. He rubbed his hands over his pants and headed back into the living room where his eyes widen. Seeing his dad close with Metcalf again got him smirking and he crossed his arms. He casually strolled over to them, not wanting to seem like he was being suspicious. That's when Metcalf looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Shaun and he quickly, but gently pulled his arm away from Victor.

"You okay? Thought you fell into the toilet for a second there." Metcalf teased. Shaun playfully stuck his tongue out at him then he turned to his dad. 

"I'm getting hungry."

Victor looked at his phone and stood up. "I didn't realize how late it got. It's time for dinner." He pointed out then he looked at Metcalf who stood up also.

"Thanks for the guitar lesson. I should get Shaun home so he can eat some dinner." He told him.

"No need. I can cook dinner for you guys. It's the least I can do." Metcalf offered.


End file.
